A conventional method for imparting release or lubricating properties to a surface of an article is the treatment of the surface with a coating of an animal, vegetable, or mineral oil, fat or a metal soap. These are utilized to impart release or lubricating properties to the surfaces of non-smooth articles, such as, for example, a sill for a sliding door or other furniture, or for a fastener. It is especially preferable to be able to impart release or lubricating properties by forming surface films at room temperature or with only slight heating. Additionally, there has recently been adopted a method in which the surface is coated with a silicone fluid. However, according to these known methods, coating should be conducted every time it is required to impart the release and lubricating property. Furthermore, these coating oils absorb dust and dirt and become readily contaminated. Additionally these methods are defective since the release and lubricating agents migrate to any material coming in contact with the coated surface. This causes the additional problem of repelling paint or ink should it become necessary to coat or print the material contaminated with the migrated release or lubricating agent. If a silicone fluid having a long-chain alkyl group on the side chain is used instead of an ordinary silicone fluid, a paint can be smoothly coated on a molded article by first washing the surface with acetone or the like. But without such treatment these release or lubricating agents are also left adhering to the molded article, as in the above-described case utilizing ordinary silicone fluid. As means for eliminating this disadvantage, there has been developed a method in which a cured film of a silicone resin or fluoro carbon resin is formed on the surface by baking. However, this method is also disadvantageous since a high temperature exceeding 200.degree. C. is required for the formation of such a coating film. Additionally, this method can only be utilized with substrates having a high heat resistance, such as metals or porcelains. There has also been proposed a method of forming a cured film at room temperature utilizing a so-called room temperature curable silicone elastomer composition. The composition is diluted with an organic solvent, and the surface is coated with the solution. However, this method is also defective since in order to complete curing, the coated surface should be allowed to stand for more than 24 hours.
The present inventors have developed a method capable of imparting a release or lubricating property without any of the foregoing defects and disadvantages. It has been found that a suitable composition may be obtained by reacting a polyorganosiloxane having a silanol group with a first reaction product of an amino group-containing silane and an epoxy group-containing silane. A film is formed in a short time by evaporating a solvent at room temperature or by slight heating and the formed film has excellent adhesion to the substrate. Additionally, the coating does not migrate onto any material coming in contact with the formed film.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide silicone based release and lubricating agents.
It is another object of the present invention to provide silicone compositions comprised of the reaction products of polydiorganosiloxanes and another reaction product of a combination of epoxy or glycidoxyfunctional silanes and amino-functional silanes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for lubricating the surfaces of articles by forming a film in a short time at room temperature or by slight heating regardless of the configuration or composition of the article.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods of manufacture and use of such silicone release and lubricating agents.
These and other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following specification and Claims.